Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Hogwarts - der Ort, der Severus zur Heimat und zum Verhängnis zugleich wurde. Auch nach seinem Tod kann er nicht loslassen: Er muss zurückkehren, um noch eine Sache in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor er Ruhe finden kann. Er trifft auf jemanden, dem das gleiche


Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner (und der Songtitel gehört natürlich Elton John!)

Author: Lorelei Lee

Titel: Sorry seems to be the hardest word

Charaktere: Severus/Sirius

Rating: ab 16

Anmerkung: Beitrag zum „Snape lebt" Festival in der lj-community „heulende Hütte"

Challenge Nr. 1- Hogwarts - der Ort, der Severus zur Heimat und zum Verhängnis zugleich wurde. Auch nach seinem Tod kann er nicht loslassen: Er muss zurückkehren, um noch eine Sache in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor er Ruhe finden kann. Er trifft auf jemanden, dem das gleiche Schicksal zuteil wurde. Zufall? - von miffmiff

* * *

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

Als Severus Snape die Augen aufschlug und alles um ihn herum grau war, wusste er, dass er tot war.

Er hielt Ausschau nach einem Weg, nach einer Richtung – sogar nach dem sprichwörtlichen Licht – doch da war nichts als dieses Grau.

Nebelhaft leicht und doch undurchdringlich. Seltsamerweise fühlte er keine Furcht. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er eine Stimme in seinem Inneren fühlte.

Eine Stimme, die ohne Worte sprach und die er dennoch deutlich verstand.

„_Zurück… zurück nach Hogwarts. Nur Eines noch, dann wirst du bereit sein."_

Es erschien ihm in diesem Moment durchaus vernünftig dieser Stimme zu folgen.

OoooOoooO

Über die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle wirbelten Blätter in vielfältigen Rot- und Gold-Schattierungen. Severus erinnerte sich, dass er im Mai gestorben war. Wie viel Zeit war wohl seither vergangen? War wirklich schon Herbst?

Sein Blick fiel auf Sirius Black, der beinebaumelnd auf dem Gryffindor-Haustisch saß. Trotz seiner kraftstrotzenden Jugendlichkeit, die Sirius förmlich aus jeder Pore quoll, war sein Körper genauso ätherisch durchscheinend wie Severus'.

Severus ging auf Sirius zu. Obwohl seine Füße den Boden nicht berührten, empfand er seine Art der Fortbewegung als Gehen und nicht als das übliche Schweben der Hausgeister. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihn bereits gesehen haben musste, doch erst, als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm getrennt war, wandte ihm der Gryffindor den Blick zu.

„Du." Sirius lachte unfroh. „Das hätte ich mir denken können", fügte er gedehnt hinzu.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Severus schroff. Er hatte nicht besonders viel Lust, hier als Geist herumzuspuken und noch weniger hatte er Lust, dieses Schicksal ausgerechnet mit Sirius Black zu teilen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte Sirius hochnäsig. „Bis vor kurzem ging es mir noch prima. Doch dann hat Harry uns zu seiner moralischen Unterstützung gerufen und seither bin ich wieder hier und kann nicht zurück! Und das ist garantiert alles deine Schuld!"

„Du kannst nicht zurück?", hakte Severus nach. „Soll das heißen… die anderen… wer auch immer das war… konnten zurück und nur du nicht?"

Sirius musterte ihn misstrauisch aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ja", gab er schließlich widerwillig zu. „Lily, James und Remus konnten zurück… aber ich… mich hat es irgendwie hierher zurückgezogen und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich hier noch etwas zu erledigen hätte."

Severus' Mund presste sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

„Du kannst nicht zurück und ich konnte nicht weiter…" Er verschwieg, dass auch er das gleiche seltsam drängende Gefühl wie Sirius gehabt hatte. „Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was das bedeutet."

„Ach ja?", erwiderte Sirius trotzig.

„Ja – außer, dass du es jetzt sogar geschafft hast, mir nicht nur mein Leben, sondern sogar meinen Tod zu versauen", fauchte Severus. „Du musst dich bei mir entschuldigen – sonst sitzen wir auf immer hier fest und da kann ich mir wirklich etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen."

Sirius' Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen.

„Du hast in einem Punkt Recht – da könnte ich mir allerdings etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen! Aber wenn ich mich bei dir entschuldigen soll, dann musst du diese Entschuldigung auch annehmen und mir verzeihen." Ein hochmütiges Lächeln huschte über sein hübsches, junges Gesicht.

„Von mir aus", knurrte Snape.

„Also gut." Sirius hüpfte von dem Tisch herunter. „Hiermit entschuldige ich mich in aller Form dafür, dass ich… ja, was eigentlich?" Ein harter Blick aus pechschwarzen Augen traf ihn und er fuhr fort. „Ja, okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Leben hier schwer gemacht habe und dass ich dich damals zur heulenden Hütte geschickt habe und dass ich deine Unterwäsche der gesamten Schule präsentiert habe", zählte Sirius desinteressiert auf.

„Ich verzeihe dir", quetsche Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Dann schwiegen beide. Doch als nach mehreren Minuten nichts geschah sagte Severus kalt: „Offensichtlich muss man es nicht einfach nur sagen, sondern es auch so meinen."

OoooOoooO

Im Laufe der Zeit fand Severus heraus, dass er - wenn er sich stark konzentrierte – Dinge bewegen konnte und das, obwohl seine Körperlichkeit quasi nicht mehr vorhanden war und eher einem Geist entsprach. Er konnte also Bücher lesen oder Türen öffnen – nicht, dass das notwendig gewesen wäre, denn genau wie die Hogwarts-Geister war er sehr gut imstande sich durch Wände hindurch zu bewegen.

Allerdings fand er auch heraus, dass er kein Spiegelbild hatte und niemand ihn oder Black sehen oder hören konnte, weder Zauberer noch Geister. Sie waren in Hogwarts wie in einer Zwischenwelt gefangen und das wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit. Denn Severus glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Sirius es jemals ehrlich bereuen würde, ihn damals in die heulende Hütte geschickt zu haben und damit seinen Tod – oder ein schlimmeres Schicksal – billigend in Kauf genommen hatte und noch vieles Andere. Wenn er es nach all diesen Jahren noch nicht bereute und selbst der Tod ihn augenscheinlich nicht verändert hatte, dann würde er es nie bereuen und alle Hoffnung war vergebens.

Severus hatte nie an derartige Einrichtungen wie Hölle oder Fegefeuer geglaubt, doch sein isolierter, erzwungener Aufenthalt in Hogwarts kam diesen recht mittelalterlichen Vorstellungen doch verdammt nahe.

Obwohl Sirius also der Einzige war, der seine Einsamkeit hätte lindern können, ging er ihm doch aus dem Weg, da er ihm an dieser ganzen Misere die Schuld gab. Womit sich Sirius die Zeit vertrieb oder ob er genauso unter Langeweile litt, wusste er nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich.

Da keiner von ihnen Hogwarts und seine Ländereien verlassen konnte, war es unausweichlich, dass sie sich alle paar Wochen einmal begegneten, doch wenn dies geschah, schlug Severus grundsätzlich eine andere Richtung ein und Sirius folgte ihm nie.

OoooOoooO

Eines Tages jedoch folgte ihm Sirius nicht nur, nein, er rief ihm sogar noch hinterher.

„Hey, Snape – bleib doch stehen, verdammt! Ist es wahr, was ich gehört habe? Du und _Lily_?" Sirius' Tonfall lag irgendwo zwischen Abscheu, Hohn und Unglauben. „Das ist so erbärmlich."

Severus hatte nicht vorgehabt, Sirius' Gegenwart zu bemerken, doch was zuviel war, war zuviel. Abrupt drehte er sich zu dem Gryffindor um und musterte ihn kalt.

„Erbärmlich?", gab er zurück. „Das sagt gerade der Richtige."

„Du hältst mich für erbärmlich? Ausgerechnet du?", fragte Sirius kampflustig und suchte automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, was natürlich ein ergebnisloses Unterfangen war, denn weder Sirius noch Severus waren im Besitz ihrer Zauberstäbe. Severus hatte bereits heimlich versucht, sich einen fremden Zauberstab anzueignen - was ihm auch gelungen war – doch es war ihm nicht geglückt damit irgendeinen Zauber zu vollbringen.

„Ich habe immerhin geliebt", erwiderte Severus mit aller Verachtung, die er aufbringen konnte. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hattest immer nur Flausen im Kopf und hast allen immer nur Ärger bereitet. Angefangen bei deiner Familie."

Sirius' Augen funkelten.

„Lass' meine Familie aus dem Spiel! Du hast also geliebt? Na toll! Aber sie hat dich nicht geliebt. Nie! James hatte keine große Mühe damit, sie dir vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Wer könnte sich auch schon in so etwas wie dich verlieben!", schleuderte er Severus fast schon genüsslich entgegen.

„Zumindest habe ich es nie nötig gehabt, mein Zimmer mit halbnackten Mädchen zu tapezieren, damit auch jeder Trottel kapiert, was für ein toller Hecht du bist!", schrie Severus zurück. „Nur komisch, dass man dich nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen hat, obwohl sie sich alle die Hälse nach dir verrenkt haben!"

Sirius rang kurz nach Atem wie jemand, bei dem ein wunder Punkt getroffen worden war. Doch er fasste sich rasch wieder und schleuderte Severus ein: „Wenigstens habe ich nicht flennend über einem Brief meiner toten Liebe gesessen, Schniefelus!", entgegen und schwebte durch die nächstbeste Wand davon.

„Woher weißt du das..." hatte Severus fragen wollen, doch die Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen und dann war Sirius auch schon verschwunden. Eigentlich konnte er sich diese Frage auch selbst beantworten.

Potter war mit seinen kostbaren Erinnerungen hausieren gegangen.

Womöglich beim Tagespropheten.

Und bestimmt hing Sirius die halbe Zeit im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum herum und hatte so davon erfahren. Severus wollte sich darüber ärgern, doch zu seinem übergroßen Erstaunen war es ihm nahezu gleichgültig. Er war ja auch schon tot und musste die restliche Ewigkeit mit diesem Bastard Black verbringen. Noch schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen.

OoooOoooO

Doch es kam schlimmer.

Es war wieder Frühling. Severus wusste nicht mehr genau, ob zum dritten oder vierten Mal. Ein weiteres Quidditch-Spiel war vorbei und Severus schlenderte über das nun verlassene Spielfeld. Slytherin hatte gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen und ein ganz klein wenig freute er sich darüber. Er wollte gerade wieder zurück zum Schloss schweben, als er unter den Tribünen ein Pärchen bemerkte, das sich auf den ersten Blick innig küsste.

Auf den zweiten Blick jedoch war klar, dass der Junge und das Mädchen schon wesentlich weiter waren, denn ihr Rock hing ihr fast unter den Achseln und die Hose des Jungen stand weit offen.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Severus, wieder in der Lage zu sein, Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Doch da dem nicht so war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich abzuwenden und sich einzureden, dass dieses kleine, seltsame Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht Neid sondern Ekel war. Als er sich gerade entfernen wollte, sah er jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Sirius, der ganz in der Nähe stand und der das Pärchen ohne Scheu betrachtete.

Auch hier stellte sich auf den zweiten Blick heraus, dass Sirius weit mehr tat, als nur sein Auge zu erfreuen, denn seine Hand bewegte sich rhythmisch zwischen den Falten seiner Robe. Auf den dritten Blick begriff Severus, dass Sirius' Augen nicht wirklich an dem _Pärchen_ hingen, sondern sich ausschließlich auf den _Jungen_ richteten.

„Mir scheint, Lily war nicht die Einzige, die sich von James hat um den Finger wickeln lassen. Da bin ich wohl nicht mehr der Einzige mit einer unerwiderten Liebe", rief Severus ihm höhnisch zu und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass Sirius zusammenzuckte und plötzlich ganz still hielt. „Oder vielleicht hast du es vorgezogen, es mit der Bestie zu treiben? Oder mit dem kleinen, pelzigen Verräter?"

„Ich habe zumindest nicht meine große Liebe durch meinen Verrat praktisch aufs Schafott geführt", erwiderte Sirius großspurig.

„Ach nein?", erwiderte Severus gedehnt. „Warst es nicht du, der James geraten hat nicht dich zum Geheimnisverwahrer zu machen, sondern Pettigrew? Du bist an ihrem Ende genauso schuldig!"

„Du hältst dich wieder für superschlau, nicht wahr?", gab Sirius mit durchscheinend blassen Wangen zurück. „Dabei weißt du gar nichts."

OoooOoooO

Eines Nachts saß Severus in der Krankenstation am Bett eines Slytherin. Er war das Opfer eines Zusammenstoßes mit Gryffindor-Schülern. Es war ein schwacher Trost für Severus, dass zwei der Gryffindors nicht viel besser aussahen als dieser Fünftklässler aus seinem ehemaligen Haus.

Nachdem er eine Weile einfach so dagesessen hatte, spürte er, dass er nicht allein war.

„Na, Black", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Froh, dass die Tradition in den nächsten Generationen fortlebt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Sirius zögernd.

Severus stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus.

„Nicht?", fragte er ungläubig. „Dabei wären diese Gryffindors doch deine perfekten Nachfolger gewesen. Ich habe gehört, dass der eine schon drauf und dran gewesen war einen schwarzmagischen Fluch zu benutzen... zum Glück ist ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen, bevor noch etwas Schlimmeres passiert ist."

„Er ist ihm nicht aus der Hand gefallen", sagte Sirius leise. „Ich habe ihn ihm aus der Hand geschlagen."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Männer.

Dann sah Severus zum ersten Mal zu Sirius auf, der immer noch neben ihm stand.

„Tatsächlich?"

Sirius nickte.

„Warum?", fragte Severus nur.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht... es erschien mir einfach nicht richtig, was die Gryffindors taten. Ich meine... sie waren zu fünft und die Slytherins nur zu dritt... und außerdem jünger und..." Sirius stockte. „Der da...", er nickte zu dem Bett hin, neben dem Severus saß, „Er hat mich irgendwie an dich erinnert."

„An mich? Man sollte meinen, das wäre nur ein Grund mehr für dich, nicht einzuschreiten", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Da hast du sicher nicht unrecht, aber…" Sirius hielt inne und schluckte. „Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben und meinen ganzen Selbst-Hass auf dich projiziert. Du warst dafür einfach das perfekte Opfer."

Severus musterte Sirius, als ob dieser den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Die Schuld – an was?"

Sirius sah zu Boden und druckste herum.

„Für… für diese Gefühle."

„Gefühle?", fragte Severus verständnislos, doch dann begriff er plötzlich. „Ich dachte mir schon immer, dass dieses ganze Macho-Gehabe viel zu dick aufgetragen war", sagte dann halb zu sich selbst. Dann wandte er wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Sirius zu. „Du bist also eine Schwuchtel. Das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Aber ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, warum du mir die Schuld daran gegeben hast."

„Weil ich diese Gefühle zum ersten Mal hatte, als ich dich nach einem Quidditch-Training zufällig ohne Hemd gesehen habe", brach es aus Sirius heraus.

Severus verzog leicht angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht etwa weismachen, dass du die ganze Zeit über heimlich in mich verliebt warst?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Aber nachdem ich dich halbnackt gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich keine Mädchen mehr will", erwiderte Sirius mit einem gewissen Fatalismus. „Und deshalb habe ich dir die Schuld daran gegeben. Ich wollte nicht _so_ sein." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich habe begriffen, dass das falsch war und deshalb bitte ich dich hiermit um Verzeihung. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Severus sprang von seinem Sitz auf.

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dir diesen Schwachsinn abnehme!", rief er höhnisch aus.

Doch Severus hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als die Luft um sie herum auf unerklärliche Weise anfing zu glühen.

„Das kannst du ruhig, denn es ist die Wahrheit", sagte Sirius gelassen. „Und wie ist es mit dir? Vergibst du mir?"

Severus begriff, dass das ihre Chance war, endlich von hier wegzukommen.

„Ja!", stieß er hastig hervor. Doch wieder geschah nichts. Das Glühen verlor an Intensität und verschwand schließlich ganz.

Sirius sah ihn kalt und etwas mitleidig an.

„Offensichtlich muss man auch diesen Teil ehrlich meinen."

OoooOoooO

Die Tage verliefen weiterhin in stumpfer Eintönigkeit, die Jahreszeiten kamen und gingen und Severus fühlte seine Einsamkeit mehr denn je. Außerdem tauchte mit beängstigender Regelmäßigkeit ein neuer und erschreckender Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf.

Wie fühlte es sich wohl an, wenn man nicht nur einseitig liebte, sondern wenn diese Liebe auch erwidert wurde?

Severus wusste nicht, ob es Zufall war, doch er lief Sirius nun wesentlich öfter über den Weg. Ab und zu trafen sie auch in der großen Halle aufeinander, wenn es dort irgendeine größere Festlichkeit gab. Sie sprachen auch bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht miteinander, doch sie standen meist in derselben Ecke recht nah beieinander und ließen die Fröhlichkeit und das Gelächter über sich hinwegschwappen.

Sirius schienen diese Feiern weit mehr Genuss zu bereiten als Severus, der sich nun noch mehr davon ausgeschlossen fühlte, als er es je als Schüler oder Lehrer empfunden hatte.

OoooOoooO

„Warum kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?", fragte Sirius eines Tages.

Severus hatte diese Frage schon lange erwartet, dennoch war er nicht darauf vorbereitet und hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte er tonlos.

„Du siehst immer so traurig aus", bemerkte Sirius völlig zusammenhanglos.

„Das kommst vielleicht daher, weil ich es auch bin", erwiderte Severus bitter. „Oder findest du unsere Situation vielleicht besonders erheiternd?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht… ich bin wieder in Hogwarts und..." Er unterbrach sich. „Andererseits deprimiert es mich, dich immer so traurig zu sehen. Es passt irgendwie nicht zu deinem Gesicht."

„Bitte?", gab Severus gereizt zurück.

Sirius blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Kein Grund gleich bissig zu werden, nur weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass du gut aussiehst."

„Black – wenn das einer deiner dämlichen Scherze sein soll…"

„Nein, das ist die lautere Wahrheit!", bekräftigte Sirius. „Du siehst gut aus. Irgendwie… jünger. Wie früher eben. Und auch kräftiger. Gut, eben." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Severus blieb für eine Weile reglos stehen und starrte Sirius einfach nur an. Sollte nicht nur sein alter Widersacher mit dieser strahlenden, kraftstrotzenden Jugendlichkeit gesegnet worden sein?

Sirius musterte ihn ebenfalls mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Also, wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe… wenn du mir heute noch Mal deinen nackten Oberkörper zeigen würdest, würde ich sicher wieder gewisse Gefühle bekommen", meinte er in neckendem Tonfall.

„_Lily hat nie so mit mir gesprochen",_ schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Aber mit James hatte sie unter Garantie diesen Tonfall angeschlagen. Severus schluckte, dann fasste er einen Entschluss, schob seine Robe beiseite und knöpfte seine Jacke und sein Hemd auf.

Ihm war plötzlich sehr kalt und auch ein bisschen übel, doch Sirius' Anblick – dessen Augen wie gebannt an ihm hingen – ließ seine Selbstsicherheit wieder ein wenig aufleben.

Als sich Sirius' überraschend warme Hände auf seine Brust legten und seine heißen Lippen seinen Mund verschlossen, entfuhr ihm ein überraschter Schrei.

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man vielleicht nicht gerade geliebt, aber immerhin _gewollt_ wurde.

Severus stellte fest, dass er sich daran würde gewöhnen können.

OoooOoooO

Als der sprechende Hut verkündete, dass Albus Severus Potter ein Slytherin werden würde, blinzelte Severus entschlossen.

„Weinst du etwa?", fragte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Anstatt ihn mit einer Antwort zu würdigen, gab Severus dem anderen Mann einen tiefen Kuss.

„Jetzt…", sagte er leise und sah Sirius ernst an. „Jetzt verzeihe ich dir."

Die Luft um sie herum fing an zu flirren und zu glühen und endlich konnten die beiden Männer ihre Reise fortsetzen.

**ENDE**


End file.
